CHALLENGES
by lsmatyca
Summary: SOME OF MY IDEAS FOR STORIES. I HOPE THAT SOMEONE TAKES THE IDEA AND WRITES IT.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any TV SHOWS/MOVIES/GAMES/ANIME/CARTOONS/BOOKS

**SAM ANDERS (HP) TOM ZAREK (TMR)**

Part of the final five they find out young and deprogram themselves when they get their memories from their reincarnation.

Tom goes onto running for the Presidency while Sam goes into sports like canon. Because they are Cylons they don't need as much sleep so they start counterinsurgency Black Ops against the rest of Cylons.

Find the rest of the Final Five deprogram and awaken. They are checking up on the rest of the Cylons making notes of the ones going native. (Sixs and Eights.)

Cover the ops by using Fidelius so no one knows base of operations. Start terraforming the moons to use as Arks for Colonials who are portkeyed up and kept in stasis. By using charity fundraiser as a front to skim the population for the trustworthy to be saved from the majority.

Bring Adama into the know and Cain using Gina whose been deprogrammed to run the old fleet using the cover of being turned into recreation own your own warship deals. All staffed with retired military to run secret ops and prepared to except large numbers on board in case of invasion/evacuation.

Secret expanded space in ships with Fidelius Charm so no one knows. Those in the know sign Blood Oaths.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SHOWS/ANIME/MOVIES/BOOKS/TV SHOWS

As Itachi used his Sharingan on his younger brother it broke through the barriers of his mind releasing his reincarnation to his body. Harry Potter woke to a Red World in which someone was salughtering his family/clan - (combining with Sasuke) his mind percieving a threat tried to assimate Itachi who was in his mind. When the magic was over Itachi and Harry/Sasuke had combined which is when he found out the Uchcia were planning a coup. Finding out that the village elders had planned and ordered the execution of the clan down to the last man-women-child.

When he woke form the red world of Tuskomeyko he found that he and his brother were identical because the magic reflected his changes back on Itachi down to the genetic level.

Sasuke and Itachi were now identical twins with the base mind over Harry Potter overiding their loyalities. Since Harry had been manipulated by those in power his whole life he was not going to let the elders get away with it because he suscribe to the doctrine of if you want Peace prepare for War. His former life had burned away the Itachi pacfist tendecies and any naive leanings from Sasuke leaving the war harden veteran who trusted no one because everyone had betrayed him and tried to use him.

I ENJOY REVIEWS OF THE CHALLENGES TO GET IDEAS OF NEW CHALLENGES AND FEEDBACK.

LSMATYCA


	3. Chapter 3

**RODNEY McKAY (TMR) & JOHN SHEPPARD (HP)**

John's flying comes from HP's Soul.

While RM genuis diffinately TMR nobody could say he wasn't brillant.

TMR would try Dorundra - 3/4 solar system wasn't really emotionally cared only that his math didn't work/ not all the lives lost.

While JS comes across as saving people thing while being able to make the hard choices like killing Summer.

RM doesn't care about people and by his reconing is that they are all meat shields. The reason he went to Atlantis was knowledge and power. And to save his bondmate from going off by himself to save the galaxy.

Write a story about how when John came to Atlantis he was chosen to be its commander. Atlantis can be Sentient or just complex programming which chose John and though him Rodney becomes the Queen. Meanwhile everyone thinks it because of their positions. Atlantis knows where ZPM construtions are and factory ships.

Also he is connected and the replicators are overwritten and he has control of them all.

All surving Ancients and Ori have sworn loyalty to the Lord Commander.


	4. Chapter 4

**OROCHIMARU (TMR) & SASUKE (HP)**

Sasuke remembers after the bite and the seal is equal to a Horcux. It causes changes to Orochimaru's invasion plans so he takes Sasuke, and leaves a blood clone of S' Blood and O' Mind because Sasuke is unconscene. The birth is caused by Kakashi and Medics who try to seal the curse seal on the magic clone which turns it into the offspring of Sasuke and Orochimaru. So Team 7 is running around with their son who gains a crush on Naruto and formally begins courting of him. Hilariously the clone begins to look somewhat like Orochimaru and they think that Sasuke's mum cheated on Fukaru. Because Sasuke is too young to have a child at his age. What happens when Itachi finds out his baby brother is the love child of Oroshimaru and his mother.

Bonus points if Orochimaru uses his spies to plant information that Sasuke is the older brother and that the Sasuke that is in Kohona is their child and also set up Danzo to take the fall of killing of the Ucihia and that Madara is the one who set the Kyuubi on the town. They perform Fidelus on Naruto since their son is in love with him. So his location after the invasion vanishes and they release his parentage.

Make out Saruboti as the bad guy along with Danzo.


	5. Chapter 5

**OPTIMUS (HP) BONDED (telepathic) MEGATRON (TMR)**

Either wake up in charge of the bodies of M & O and their armies OR have them haunt their counterparts which everyone can see.

They are not really ghosts just out of phase with the transformers universe.

So in battle M can have a devil and angel on his shoulders. They have a distance of 50M from their counterparts but they can both haunt just one so I think TMR wouldn't leave M alone so that means the cons would be seeing a lot of HP.

Bonus if they have Dominate and Submissive relation openly shown to everyone. Can you image M glee at have O counterpart kneel at his counterparts feet. They are mostly equal its mostly for show they mainly switch in bed but the illision that they are in a S&M relationship would be interesting.

Bonus if they have information on that reality/world = Dursley's watched the Series, Cartoon, Movies and Books because it was about aliens and not magic so HP knows a lot. While TMR knows nothing which is another thing to tease his mate about not knowing.

HP has a matchmaking hobby which makes him start to eye the bots.


	6. Chapter 6

**ITACHI (HP) MADARA (TMR)**

Itachi remembers before the Massarce meeting Madara in Mist before the beginning of the Bloodline Massarces which allows them to turn it into a model village. Yagana is in charge put they are pulling the strings in the shadows in a good way.

Such as the use of blood clones to replace the Uchiha clan members during the sanction execution of the clan. The clan compund in Mist is placed under Fidelius Charm and expanded into a small village allowing Fukugu to be in charge without being in charge. Also seals and runes are used to protect all eyes from being stolen or used. Implanting the start of breeding with body bloodlines such as Ice or Bones which don't interfer with the eyes and only enhance the body.

Can upgrade their Sharingan to the final version without killinig anyone by using Mangekyō Sharingan to make them believe that they have killed their close loved one without them really doing it. Potentially making them immortal or long lived. Itachi is still Master of Death and his mate is exempt by default.

Because it is a mental prequsit Itachi obtained it as soon as his memories of Cedric and Sirius died returned. Thus to keep with the immortality between the two of them Madara gave his eyes and a piece of his soul to Itachi thus making them immortal.

By Stealing the blood samples from Danzo and Oroichimaru and though experimentaion the Wood Release Bloodline when infused with those who carry the Sharingan evolve to the Rinnegan but they can only have one eye dojustu whereas Madara and Itachi end up with the two.

Naruto Uzumaki was replaced with a blood clone who as about a tail of Kyuubi chakra sealed in it. By using runes and genjustu evolved from seals no one notices the replacement. They block his memory and start again by raising him from infant stage to adult. Which they have the ability to place areas outside of time and space. which allows the Uchiha clan to expand along with a lot of nearly extinct clans which they have brought back through the use of orphans. By doing a spell to determine their lineage and ancestors. Just like Danzo but they did a better job and any they killed were really blood clones and the real ones taken to safety. Mist would become the largest village population wise as well as bloodlines.

All the Shinobi have seals to look about average with no hit of clan lineage when doing missions.

Naruto would be charged with restarting the Namikaze Clan while Nagato would restart the Uzumaki clan. Naruto has the Kitsune contract which Madara has/ how do think he was able to summon the Kyuubi.

By having Naruto follow his blood clone invisiable to the rest of Kohona they were able to allow him observe the differences in care and training before they unblocked his memories. And he had the complete file on Naruto Uzumake including Parentage. I think we all know which one he will choose I mean in Kohona he still hasn't graduated the Acadamy whereas in Mist he is already a Jounin Sensei.

That's My Background for Story Ideas in this Naruto Verse.

Please Review because I would love some feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR HARRY POTTER.**

**CHALLENGE: SUNSTREAKER (HP) & SIDESWIPE (TMR) **

Hiding in a storage room after pranking the Ark the twins are caught on the new smart cameras Red Alert has installed to find out what the twins are hiding; due to the spell washing over the room by the twins to disrupt the cameras, cause they have energy sheilding they glitch and auto broadcast to all Cybertion fequencies. Sideswipe is in the middle of a romp with Sunstreaker up against the wall begging... etc

Write a story that carries on from the outline below such as after sex talk could be:

Why they join the autobots was because Sunny knew that the matrix of leadership wouldn't accept Sides

They want to bring in a third to make a trine can be a bot or con

They have been using their pranks as a way to shore up defences and have scanned the autobots for cons which Sides than usually tortures to death while information goes to Jazz who is under the impression that a deep cover agent is passing information.

So because of the twin bond Sides is sending all his psyhcotic impulses to his brother.

They remember being HP & TMR but to them it happened millions of years ago so while it has shaped them and gave them abetter understanding of humans they don't mention it at all. (though the possiblity of Sunny being accepted by the matrix is high)+(Sides really wanted to lead the Decepticons while Sunny won't let him fight Megatron or play Mind Games with Soundwave.)

Sunny's a masochist

His polish/cleaning streak is from Harry's abusive past when not been able to be clean

He gets Harry's artistic streak as well as his sadistic streak/Slytherin Side.

Side's is a sadist

His pranks are to show he's better than the rest of them especially in regards to security.

Tom's irrational Fuck You to the brass through the humiliation and bulliling of others whiles tortures the cons to get his psycho persona out.


	8. Chapter 8

GENESIS (HP)REINCARNATION

The reincarnation stabilises his genetics.

First time he met Sephiroth he went into his mind which caused a bond to form as he went to town on Jenova who he found lurking. Ripping her knowledge from her via the J cells and feeding back to Seph all she knew about everything Hojo had done because he had injected himself with J cells.

While this meeting was observed by scientists they stood and pretended nothing had changed while both knew the whole truth of the matter. Seph knew of his parents and Project Choas, Vincent and Lucretia. All about Project G and Deepground.

The bond allows Seph access to G's Magic also makes him a Master of Death Angel. So his parents are locked away and G has brothers and a sister. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Garrus + Shep**

Normandy and a Mixed fleet under their command

Sent back to the beginning of the first contact war.

Mated with clan paint on both Specters.

They have defeated the Reapers and are the cleanup crew for the Collectors.


	10. Chapter 10

Shep + Garrus

Bootcamp Battle of Mindor Timetravel Older and younger evolve into one being. They both have scars and cybernetics. The cybernetics were upgraded during the Reaper war to reaper tech to survive the war. Their skeletons have embedded cybernetics and information because they were the last Specter's codes, mission videos and information confidential for the Citidel. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sides and Sunny break Bluestreak

He was taken prior to the razing of Praxus for about vorn with his parents by the torture unit of the Cons by being tortured and experimented on with holographic projects to show nomal status unless life threating then only one at time due to the experiments he became telepathic but managed to force it into dormancy because he couldn't handle reading in his tormentors minds.

His Sire died early due to complications during capture.  
>His Carrier was forced into servicing his tormentors so they wouldn't offline him.<br>The only thing that didn't happen to him was rape.  
>It was an experiment on what would happen to him after they offlined his mother by servicing the entire army stationed at Praxus.<p>

Vorns later after he got into a relationship with the twins he caught them with a femme and found out they used him while he had trusted them because his carrier said Autobots were the good guys.

Leaving a message to the rest of the Autobots and good bye gifts because he was raised right. He left the twins drawings of them. And money to pay for the interfacing lessons. All the data from his torture at the hands of the cons. When they had been finished been horrified a message in video format showing him with a new paint job metalic black with the scars from his protoform showing silver only his face and interfacing mods were untouched by scars.

He was in a space ship that had just landed while his torments were using him and said I love you Sunny and Sides Goodbye and Exploded. The only reason he was not dead was because Wheeljack created this new metal nanites which he accidently hid in his chest which got into his sparkplates and protected his spark from the explosion.

In moments before his death his telepathy is blown wideopen and he tells the mechs how he feels. 


	12. Chapter 12

Starsream/Megatron {HJP}  
>Harry Potter  
>TransformersBeast Wars

Standing in the Operations Centre staring out at Earth Starscream was remembering the very first life he had lived on this back water planet. 


	13. Chapter 13

Edward (TMR) - Jasper (HP)

Tom's a telepathic busybody who uses his charms to get what he wants and block out any talents from what he doesn't want known. He has a criminal empire from just after he was turned plus he has a glamour to cover his eye colour(red) and his age. With the use of Telepathy he is very rich.

Jasper(Jazz) is empath which allows him to manipulate Maria with slight telepathy but has trouble shielding emotions if overwhemed. Serious Decisions are shielded from all talents so they can't be used against him.

They both recovered their memories and soul connect though the change. Plus all their magic came back too. So the meet up and mate on a vampiric level. Behind the seanes they start building an army with nomads, gifted humans and shifters. Breeding talents through families. They also have support from Jazz's family who know he is a vampire and have met Edward. Blood suckers who drink the criminals.

So they end up in Forks on vacation. Jazz and Edward known as mates to the Cullens. Bella is a shield, they have a spell to check ability and bloodlines.

Over the years they have put alot of land from around the world unplottable and under fidelius. Warded thier territories 1/4 just in the USA. Many different breeds of Shifters. Human talents, orphans, rescued and norms to bring in new blood. They have been doing this for 150 years. Jazz started it and no one noticed. Turned the gifted on the battle field. During the wars. 


	14. Chapter 14

ST Voyager Tom(HP) - Chakotay(TMR)

TMR has a good family life this time around and reincarnation with his memories. He has a mother+father and brothers who all love him.

HP did a spell to locate TMR because they were born on different planets. By hacking the computer and making a website domain for Pen Pals he was able to get fleet kids to sign up and made sure that his penpal was Chakotay. It also gave him a backdoor into the serving officers home computers and everyone something classified or secret they hid in their computer logs. The start of a massive super information network. By the time the youngest ofthe couple was 16 they got secretly married. Because HP was very political acting with a love of flying his Father indulged him thinking he was the perfect heir and model son as far as he knew.

During the accident he was unable to save the others in the craft he was piloting as it was he barely managed to save himself. Because the only way to contact Chakotay secretly was with magic because he was running the Marquis. Allowing his family to die while they had loved so much was not going to happen.

So he retired from Star Fleet went home and started the resistance before anyone was even aware of the problem due to Tom's intelligence. He had spelled all Star Fleet officers and had the information transmit to a crystal which then able to transmit to the computer where it collarated and the information disbursted. Since Tom didn't need to be Star Fleet any longer and feeling gulity for their deaths.

He cashired himself out of the service by pleading guilty due to pilot error. He then went to France to assume the guise of hitting rock bottom so he could be recruited by the Marqui since to the larger world he was Admiral Paris's golden child. It made the illusion of having multiple partners of either sex. The use of illusion charms/silencing/memory charms made it seems like the truth.

Meanwhile he was running his information networks while waiting for his husband to call him home. 


	15. Chapter 15

**MEGATRON & NEMESIS PRIME & AVATAR PRIME (HARRY POTTER)**

HARRY POTTER IS TOSSED THROUGH THE VEIL ON TRUMPED UP CHARGES AFTER HE HAD WON HIS WAR BECAUSE THE WIZARD'S HAD NOT EXPECTED HIM TO SURVIVE THE WAR.

HE THEN BOUNCED OFF THE ALLSPARK AND LANDED ON MEGATRON'S CHESTPLATES AND WHILE EVOLING INTO A CYPERTRONIAN HE WAS BONDED TO MEGATRON MAKING THEM KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER. HE BECAME A SEEKER AND WHEN THE CLASH OF ENGERIES THAT THE ALLSPARK HARNESSED FROM THE VEIL TO ALLOW THE REWIND OF TIME TO SAVE THIER RACE AND PROMOTING HARRY TO AVATAR PRIME.

MAKING AN ALTERNATE REALITY WHICH HAD OPTIMUS PRIME AS SENTINEL PRIME'S SON AND PROTEGE.

WHEN HE WAS GOING BACK THROUGH TIME THE ALLSPARK WAS TALKING TO HIM CONSTANTLY AND GAVE TWO SIBLINGS, NEMESIS PRIME AND ORION PAX.

THEY ENDED UP IN THE AREAS WITH MEGATRON. THE BOND BETWEEN THEM FROM BEFORE WAS REPLACED AFTER NEMESIS PRIME AND AVATAR PRIME WERE GIVEN AS PLEASURE SLAVES TO MEGATRON DUE TO HIS VICTORIES IN THE AREA. SUPRISINGLY HE CHOSE TO BOND WITH BOTH OF THEM MAYBE HE WAS FEEL THE ECHO OF THE BOND THAT HAD BEEN. WHEN THEY BONDED HE FOUND OUT THEY WERE BOTH PRIME'S AND ABOUT THE WAR THAT WAS ABOUT TO BEGIN. SINCE HE WASN'T CRAZY AS HE HAD BEEN IN THE FUTURE HE WAS HAPPY TO GO ALONG WITH ORDERS FROM THE ALLSPARK AND AVATAR PRIME.

BLITZWING HAD SNATCHED UP ORION PAX FOR OILSLICK AND THEY CHOSE TO BOND WITH HIM.

WITH THE INFO OF THE COMING WAR STRATEGIC PLANNING WAS DONE TO STEAL SPACEBRIDGE TECHNOLOGIES TO MOVE KAON, VOS, PRAXUS AND THE YOUTH SECTORS, FAMILIES OF THE DECEPTIONS AND NEUTRALS OFF OF CYBERTRON BEFORE THEY WERE ATTACKED WHILE LEAVING THE IMPRESSION TO THE AUTOBOTS THAT THEY HAD BEEN SLAUGHTERED.

AVATAR MOVED THEM TO MARS AND STARTED NEW CITIES FOR CYBERTRONIANS WITHOUT THE CASTE SYSTEM AND SCHOOLING FOR ALL.

IN THIS NEW REALITY OPTIMUS IS THE BROTHER OF AVATAR AND ORION. HE THINKS THEY ARE DEAD.

SENTINEL PRIME JETISONED THE ALLSPARK AND MEGETRON FOLLOWED TO EARTH AND ONTO SECTOR SEVEN. CURRENTLY ON ICE.

WHEN SECTOR SEVEN SEE WHAT THE MARS ROVER SENDS SIGNS OF A CIVILISATION THAT APPEAR TO LOOK JUST LIKE THEIR ICEMAN.

MEANWHILE THE MARS ROVER HAS PICKED UP BY A CONCERNED CITIZEN AND HANDED INTO THE SCIENCE DIVERSION.

THE SCIENCE WHO LOOKS IT OVER THINKS ITS A PRIMATIVE TOY AND TAKES IT HOME TO GIVE TO HIS YOUNGLING.

WHO BEING A LITTLE SCIENCE GENUSIS MANAGES TO FIX IT UP AND MAKE IT ABLE TO TRANSMITT IMAGES AND SOUNDS IN ENGLISH WHICH IS WHAT HE ASSUMES THE MARS ROVER'S LANGUAGE.

SO IMAGE A YOUNGLING WHO IS GOING ABOUT HIS DAY CARRYING HIS TOY EVERYWHERE WITH HIM AND TRANSMITTING DOWN TO EARTH AND EVERY TELEVISION SET.

EARTH NOW KNOWS THERE ARE METALIC ALIENS ON MARS.


	16. Chapter 16

**SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE AND ORION PAX**

THE THREE WERE BONDED BEFORE ORION BECAME PRIME WHICH CAUSED HIS MEMORIES TO BE BLOCKED IN REGARDS TO HIS BONDED.

THEY FOLLOWED HIM INTO THE AUTOBOT ARMY WHEN THEY WERE DECEPTICON INCLINED. RATCHET NEVER CHECKED FOR A BOND WHICH WAS SHIELDED BY THE MATRIX. THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM WHILE HE TREATS THEM LIKE VALUED SOLDIERS. THE PRANKING THEY DO COVERS UP THE SECURITY PROBLEMS THE BOTS HAVE AND THEY ARE ALLOWED TO SEE ORION WHEN HE REEMS THEM OUT. ALSO HE COMES DOWN TO THE BRIG TO HAVE A CHAT WITH AND TRY TO TALK THEM OUT OF PLAYING OUT.

RECOMMEND FLASHBACK HISTORY WHEN WRITING THE FIC.

SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE WATCHING ORION WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING WAS THE HARDEST THING THEY HAD EVER DONE.


	17. Chapter 17

**RODNEY AND SHEPPARD**

RODNEY AND SHEPPARD GET SENT BACK IN TIME TO THEIR BODIES IN THE PAST ALLOWING THEM TO BE REBORN DUE TO AN ACESION ACCIDENT. ALL THEIR KNOWLEDGE AND SKILLS CAME BACK WITH THEM. THEY ALSO HAVE A MENTAL BOND WHICH ALLOWS THEM TO COMMUNICATE ACROSS LIGHT YEARS. AS THEY GREW UP EVERYONE THOUGHT THEY HAD INVISIBLE FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY CHOSE FOR THEIR TWO YEARS OF LIFE TO BE KIDS BEFORE BEING FOUND OUT AS GENUIS'S SUCH AS READING BOOKS ON THE SLY WHILE PRETENDING TO LOOK AT THE PICTURES.

THIS IS WELL BEFORE THE STARGATE HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. DECIDE TO GO TO ATLANTIS BEFORE THE GOVERNMENT CAN START UP THE SGC. IT MUST BE ALL PRIVATLY RUN AND THEY KNOW WHO HAS THE GENE SO THEY KNOW WHO TO RECRUIT.


	18. Chapter 18

**PROWL AND JAZZ' BABY **

**(BLUESTREAK AKA HARRY POTTER)**

THE CHALLENGE

BLUESTREAK IS MATED TO THE TWINS (SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE) DURING TORTURE BY SOUNDWAVE AND SHOCKWAVE.

BLUE AND THE TWINS MEMORIES ARE BLOCKED DUE TO THE EXPERMIENTS. HP WAS CAUGHT DURING THEIR EXPERINMENTS INTO HOW BOTS CAN INTERACT WITH ALTERNATE REALITIES. HIS SOUL WAS DOWNLOADED INTO BLUESTREAK'S SPARK AND SINCE HE HAD ZERO MEMORIES HP'S OVERWROTE HIS BEHAVIOUR IN GENERAL.

SOUNDWAVE AND SHOCKWAVE WERE UNAWARE DUE TO HARRY'S MAGIC COMING WITH HIS SOUL WHICH ALLOWS HIM TO MANIUPLATE THE PERCEPTION THAT THEIR IS NOTHING MENTALY DIFFERENT THAN MEANS WHEN THEY INDUCE HEAT INTO BLUESTREAK HE DIDN'T KNOW TO STOP IT AND ONLY ENJURE. THEY PUT HIM IN WITH TWINS KNOWING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN.

THE TWINS AND BLUESTREAK BOND. THE BOND ALLOWS THEM TO KNOW AND LEARN EVERYTHING HARRY KNOWS WHICH IS A LOT ABOUT WARFARE CONSIDERING THEY ARE ALL BLANK SLATES.

SOUNDWAVE AND SHOCKWAVE COLLECT THEM AFTER THE HEAT AND DRAG INTO THE COMMAND CENTRE AND COMM THE ARK WHICH ALLOWS THE AUTOBOTS TO SEE WHAT THEIR SOLIDERS HAVE BEEN DOING WHILE IMPRISONED.

THE FALLOUT FROM THE CHALLENGE SHOULD BE INTERESTING.

WHAT DO THE BOTS THINK ABOUT THEM BONDED?

SHOCK AND HORROR WHEN THEY DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE THEIR OWN PARENTS OR FRACTIONS.

THEIR ABILITIES: TELEPATHIC, INVISIBLITIY AND WARFARE TRAINING, SPECIAL OPERATIONS AND ASSASINATION TRAINING.

WRITE A FIC USING THE UNIVERSE IN MY CHALLENGE.


End file.
